Princess
by SilverLastsForever2
Summary: He was typing away when she walked in. He almost missed her entrance. He gave a low whistle to himself. She was definitely on today. Something about that tightly wound look made him want to loosen her clothes-til they came off. Duncaney. Coffee Shop AU.
1. Chapter 1

**SLF:** I CANNOT get enough of this pairing lately. So, I decided I'd try a multi-chapter story and see where it takes me! I loved my Duncay one-shot "Room" but I got this idea and I can't wait to write more. Let me know what you think and send some love if you like it :)

* * *

He almost didn't notice her that first day she walked in. He saw hundreds of customers a week; they flew by in an assortment of colors and hairstyles. But he did notice her.

She walked in looking nervous, out of place. He remembers snorting, _This isn't Starbucks, sweetheart_.

Ducan's coffee shop was one of the most popular in the city, and it was anything but typical. The walls were painted in a piecemeal graffiti that all overlapped. Every month he'd have a new local artist add to the mural. They ran out of fresh wall space a year ago but that hadn't stopped the trend. It was considered temporary art. When he called you to paint it was never for forever. Local artists dug the "living art" appeal of his walls and he never had anyone complain.

As such, the whole place had a "creatively unkempt" look. All his baristas and employees fit right into that category as well. Duncan was very proud of what he had created. A kickass little santuary in the middle of prissy downtown. Occasionally, the white collar accountants and brokers from the surrounding highrises wandered in.

She was certainly one of those. Duncan looked her up and down. Her clothing was neat, buttoned up, and high collared. She probably walked stiffly because of all the starch in her pants. _Or the pole up her ass_ , Duncan snickered. He smirked as he watched her wrinkle her nose in distaste at the decor and the clientele.

He took a drink from his coffee and looked back down to continue his reading. By the time he had looked back up, she was gone.

* * *

He never expected her to be back.

But, a week later, she was back. He noticed her immediately this time because it surprised him. She was more self-assured this time around, more prepared for her surroundings. Her eyes swept the room in a cool gaze and widened in surprise when they met his bright teal ones straight on. Never one to back down, Duncan winked and continued staring. She bristled immediately and looked away. Stomping up to the counter to place her order. _Fiery_ , Duncan noted. He liked seeing her bristle. The fact that all it took was a wink was even more fun. Little effort, big reward. He liked that about her.

This time he continued watching her. He saw his employee, and friend, Gwen hand her one of their delicate tea blends. Of course she drank tea. Somehow, that made perfect sense to him. Another piece of the puzzle.

He watched her casually chose a seat next to the window. Before she touched the tabletop she pulled out an antibacterial wipe and made sure it was clean.

Duncan remembers being highly insulted. His place may be a little rock and roll but it was certainly clean.

He remembers thinking, _What a Princess._

* * *

Princess.

It stuck. It's what he called her in his mind. It's what she became to him. She came in every week on Monday at 3:15 precisely. She always came alone. She vehemently ignored him. He loved it.

Now Duncan had been with more than his fair share of women. It was easy, it had always been easy. He oozed charm. He was a well-off, successful business owner. Women threw themselves at him. He was hot. But even before his shop, he was a lady killer. It was the whole bad-boy thing. Drove 'em crazy. His type tended to be hot, dumb, and easy. Duncan couldn't remember the last girl he took out that didn't put out.

But he couldn't tear his eyes off Princess.

She was hot, sure. Underneath the buttoned up blouse and knee-length skirt he could see the outlines of some pretty killer curves. And her face. God, she had that kind of pretty you could only grow into. No amount of makeup could disguise that she woke up pretty damn beautiful. She was so expressive. When she wrinkled her nose in distaste he got hard.

It was weird. He realized he was being weird.

He was obsessed with the woman and he'd never spoken to her.

He shrugged.

 _Man's got to have a hobby_.

* * *

"Gwen," Duncan came up to the counter-it was 3:05, "Whatever that stuffy looking girl wants when she comes in, it's on the house."

Gwen rolled her eyes, "You mean that chick that you've been obsessing over for two months now?"

"Obsessing?" Duncan snorted, "She's just hot. Give her free tea."

"Whatever."

Duncan started walking back to his usual post in the corner.

Gwen called after him,

"It's creepy you know she gets tea!"

He ignored her and opened his laptop. He had some inventory to do. They were thinking of expanding to gelato. He had to contact some local wholesalers and see if the profit margins would work.

He was typing away when she walked in. He almost missed her entrance. He gave a low whistle to himself. She was definitely on today. Something about that tightly wound look made him want to loosen her clothes-til they came off.

He knew that she knew that he was staring at her. She pointedly wouldn't look in his direction. He liked it. The firecracker.

She walked up to get her usual. He watched as she pulled out her wallet and Gwen stopped her. He watched those beautiful brown eyes widened in surprise and then confusion when he saw Gwen's lips form the words "owner." Gwen pointed at him and as she looked his way he winked and held up his cup.

He watched as she wrinkled her nose, aggressively took her drink, and marched over to him.

"What is your deal?" she huffed as she slammed down into the seat across from him.

"What do you mean, Princess?" he leaned back, smirking.

"You stare at me every time I come in here, what is your deal?"

"You're hot."

"Ugh, you're disgusting."

"Want to get a little dirty with me, Princess?" He leaned in and watched her turn bright red.

"My name is NOT 'Princess.'"

"So what is it?"

"Um," she blinked, unexpectedly trapped, "Well, it's Courtney."

"Courtney?" Duncan bit back a laugh, of course she'd have a prissy name too, "Nah, I like Princess better."

"Ugh!" Courtney got up and stomped back to her usual table.

"You're welcome for the tea!" Duncan shouted back after her.

She moved so she wasn't facing him.

He laughed.

Oh, yeah. She was a Princess.


	2. Chapter 2

**SLF:** Yay for people actually reading the story! I'm so flattered by everyone's reviews and favoriting of this and my other Duncaney story! 3 Thanks, friends! Here is the next chapter! It's a little short but I couldn't resist ending it there. The next chapter should be out in a week or so! Enjoy and review!

* * *

"You really own this place?"

Duncan looked up, startled. He glanced at the clock, "You're early." The words left his mouth before he could even process what he had said.

Courtney was confused, "What?"

"Nevermind," he shook his head, "Yeah this is my shop."

"Like, you bought it from the original owners," she had difficulty processing it, "Like some trust fund baby?"

He began to smirk. She was underestimating him. He loved that. It gave him the upper hand. He could impress her. Chicks loved impressive men.

"Nope," he leaned back in his chair, "I conceptualized and built this baby from the ground up."

"How is it so successful with, with someone like-"

"Someone like me in charge?"

She blushed.

"I have to say, Princess," his eyes glinted devilishly, "It's nice to be appreciated for my mind and not just my smoking hot body."

"You're such a pig."

"Like a little bacon, sweetheart?"

"Gross! I don't eat red meat."

"I've got some grade A white meat I could show you in the back-OW!"

Courtney had whacked Duncan square in the face with her handbag. She huffed and walked back to her usual table where her drink was waiting.

"I knew you were kinky, Princess!" he yelled after her. He ignored the multitude of stares the shout had attracted and satisfied himself by watching Courtney turn the deepest burgundy.

* * *

"Do it or you're fired."

Gwen rolled her eyes, "You can't fire me over that Duncan, I'll sue you."

"Fine. If you do it I'll schedule you with that new guy you're all hot and bothered over," Duncan snapped his fingers trying to recall, "Um, what's his name, Trent!"

Gwen tinged slightly pink, "I am NOT hot and-"

"Every shift."

"Okay fine I'll do it."

Duncan nodded and returned back to his table. Gwen glared at him. Helping her stupid boss seduce some preppy chick was not in her job description.

By the time 3:!5 had rolled around Gwen had already made the two steaming cups of tea. Duncan watched it unfold.

"I'll take my usual please," Courtney smiled at Gwen.

Gwen slid the two cups forward.

"Um, that's not for me?"

"Today is a special deal," Gwen recited robotically, "The Princess and the Punk two for one special. Must be drank with your true love."

To his surprise and slight disappointment she just nodded slowly. Picking the tea up she marched on over to where he was sitting. She silently passed him the cup.

Then she burst into laughter.

"That," she wiped her eyes, "is the single most absurd gesture anyone has ever directed at me."

Despite himself, Duncan felt a blush creep up his neck. He wasn't used to being laughed at.

"Hey! I blended that especially for you."

She blinked as the laughter subsided.

"You did?" she looked down at her tea cup, "It smells great."

"It's, uh," he was suddenly regretting his decision, "I know you like earl grey but you don't let it steep long enough. You like it lighter. So, I lightened this blend with white tea to cut through, added some extra bergamot oil, and added a slight bit of cacao."

She was staring at him. Her lips in a half smile, almost dazed,

"What?" he snapped irritably.

She looked down sharply and took a drink. She held her breath,

"It's delicious."

He felt his chest untighten. He hadn't realized how nervous he'd been. He smirked,

"I know, Princess. I made it."

"Why the cacao?"

 _To match your gorgeous skin_ , he thought immediately. He shrugged and said,

"You looked like one of those girls who likes sweets and shit."

"You're not drinking," Courtney noted, "does that mean you're not my true love?:"

Duncan's hands flew to his cup,

"Do you want me to be?"

Courtney said nothing. She just continued to drink with a small smile.

Duncan lifted the cup to his lips.

 _You're mine, Princess._


	3. Chapter 3

SLF: Hi guys! Thanks for all the reviews and favorites and all that jazz. Work has been crazy hectic so I'm sorry this was a little slow getting out. I'm in three shows currently, rehearsing many hours for a fourth, I'm working on scripts for the writing team (my theatre produces original works), and I have, like, five press releases to write. All that AND a PhD paper to edit for my freelancing gig. Being a professional actress/writer is hard, guys! But, I like to use fanfiction to let off some steam so it was time to get back to this darling story of mine. Also, I think we are coming up to a natural ending so this will be one of the last chapters. Here you are and please review :)

* * *

She always sat with him now, her old table stark and abandoned. This was when he started really getting to know her.

His initial assumptions were right, she was a white collar worker. An attorney to be exact. She was the youngest associate at her firm and very ambitious. She was only a few years out of school but she had already worked for two firms, having been at her current firm for three years.

She was smart, sharp. Her edges were razors and she definitely bristled on several occasions. But between her spiked chainmail she was all soft curves and red-tinged cheeks. He liked that Courtney best. Princess was snooty and assertive and she yelled at him a lot. Don't get him wrong, he loved torturing her and making her smack him. Duncan grinned to himself, yeah he had a little masochism in there. He always liked the dominant chicks. They were fun to tease, fun to chase, and fun to bed. Seeing the fight in her always made him hard.

But Courtney...Courtney was different. Stripped of her title and battle armor, she was left. Courtney was the one who smiled at him when he made her laugh and blushed silently when she opened up to him. He loved looking at her in these soft moments. She was mesmerizing.

He took a sip of his coffee.

"You did not!"

Duncan laughed as he took a sip of his coffee,

"I did! Man, I was so in love with her. My friends told me I looked stupid, but I didn't care."

"I need a picture."

"Oh no," Duncan shook his head, "I broke every camera or phone that even remotely looked like they might be trying to take a picture."

"I hope you missed one. I'd love to see you in a giant chicken suit."

"I was a sexy chicken."

"Of course," Courtney laughed, "What's more sexy than a pierced teenager dressed as a big yellow chicken?"

"I'm glad you're understanding me now," Duncan grinned ruefully, "How about you?"

"Hmm?" Courtney was midway through a sip of her tea.

"Ever done anything stupid for love?"

She swallowed silently. There was a beat. Duncan could feel the pressure change, like a storm moving in.

"Everything," she offered weakly.

Duncan burned to know more but he realized now wasn't the best time to ask. Instead he shocked her by reaching out to grab her hands.

"Well I like you a little stupid," he joked, "Keeps me in charge."

"Why you misogynistic-" Courtney kicked him under the table. They both laughed. She didn't pull her hands away.

* * *

She started coming more than just on Mondays.

The first time it happened, Duncan was actually behind the counter. Gwen had called in sick and he was waiting for her replacement to arrive. He actually liked being the one making the drinks. It was what he started out doing. It was like slipping back into comfortable clothes, warm and familiar.

He was making some prissy Barbie doll a stupidly complicated beverage when she walked in. She smiled shyly and waved before getting behind the woman. Duncan quickly finished and handed it off.

"Hi," she smiled.

"Couldn't wait til Monday to see me, Princess?" He smirked.

"You wish," she replied, "I'm just really caffeine deprived and you've got me craving this tea blend."

"Sure it's not something else you're craving?" He waggled his eyebrows.

"You are the worst, Duncan," she huffed, "Just give me my tea."

"Ouch," He fake flinched, "You might have to start paying for your tea if you keep that up!"

Courtney's face darkened. _Uh oh_ , Duncan frowned, _What did I do?_ She dug in her purse and pulled out a fifty dollar bill. Slamming it on the table she snarled,

"There! There's for all the stupid tea. Can I just get a cup now please?"

"Jesus, Princess," Duncan started making the tea, "I was just kidding, Christ."

"It's rude to use the Lord's name in vain, Duncan," Courtney still sounded angry but now there was a flush of red delicately placed along her cheeks.

He handed her, her tea,

"In five I should be able to join you," Duncan offered, "Unless you're in a hurry."

"Uh, no," Courtney delicately moved a strand of hair behind her ear, "I can stay a bit."

True to his word, in about five minutes his friend and employee Geoff arrived to take over Gwen's shift. He swaggered over to the table where Courtney was sitting. His table, he noted gleefully. He pulled out a chair and sat down. Before he could tease her about sitting at his table instead of hers, she opened her mouth,

"Sorry I snapped about the money thing."

He blinked,

"It's fine, I hit a sore spot I guess."

"Yeah," she had trouble meeting his eyes.

"Wanna talk about it?" he prompted.

"Well," she bit her lip, "It was just, my ex."

"What does free coffee have to do with your ex?"

"Nothing really," she sounded frustrated, "He came from a very wealthy family so he always had money. He paid for everything always."

Duncan rolled his eyes. He had money too but he definitely didn't come from it.

"He brought it up in every single argument. How he paid for my lifestyle and how I should be grateful and do whatever he asked because he bought me dinner or clothes or whatever."

"Aren't you a lawyer or whatever?" Duncan asked, "I'm sure you have your own money."

"I do!" she exclaimed, "That's what's so frustrating. I offered to pay and he never let me and then lorded it over me whenever I did something wrong."

"I'm sure you never did anything wrong, Princess."

"Don't make fun of me, Duncan."

"I wasn't!" he protested, "I meant it! Geez, you are tightly wound today."

"I'm sorry," she said meekly, "Rough day at work."

"Ah," He leaned in, "Boss getting on you?"

"Something like that."


	4. Chapter 4

SLF: Hey, friends! Well, I should be working on press releases but I'm stressed so I'm going to work on this instead. I'm currently writing this on my twenty minute break between shows. I hope you like it! Read&review!

* * *

She didn't come that Monday.

Duncan sat fuming at his table, completely unable to get any work done. Where was she? What could she be doing? Why wasn't she here? He cursed himself for not getting her number or anything. Their entire relationship was built on her coming to him. He didn't even know the name of the place she worked, let alone her last name. He could do nothing to find her.

Given his already normally intimidating presence, the fury he was currently in insured that no one sat at any table close to his. What if that was it? He never saw her again? What if she got transferred or things kept piling up until she simply forgot about him? It was all gnawing at him.

"Um, boss?"

His eyes snapped up,

"What?"

"You're scaring the customers," Gwen rolled her eyes.

"She's not here."

"Yeah, we know. Literally everyone who works here knows."

"Why isn't she here?" Duncan was practically snarling.

"Duncan, you need to calm down," Gwen snapped, "If you really want to know just get her number next time. OR, I don't know, ASK HER OUT."

Gwen stomped away irritably.

Duncan blinked. He should ask her out. He'd been playing the long game originally, that much he knew. But he lost track of that goal. He was always too excited, too happy to see her Everything else tended to fly out the window.

He would ask her out. Next time she came in.

He grit his teeth. She HAD to come back.

He would track her down if she didn't.

* * *

She was absent that whole week.

Duncan was going crazy. He'd never been this twisted over a woman before. He was completely on edge. Everything made him angry, everything pissed him off. His employees who normally liked their boss were sending death glares his way which, didn't improve his mood.

He had no patience. He wanted to see her. He wanted her.

By Friday, the team had sent a representative to try and talk to him. Geoff, being Duncan's actual best friend, was the natural sacrifice.

Geoff hesitantly slid into a seat across from Duncan who was furiously typing on his laptop.

"Uh, hey man," Geoff started nervously.

Duncan's eyes flicked up,

"What?"

"Just hanging out, man, thought I'd come say hi."

"Bye."

"Harsh, dude," Geoff flinched. Duncan ignored him.

"So, uh," Geoff continued, "Listen, me and the others are kinda concerned about you."

"Why?"

"You have to ask? Dude, you're like a super villain right now. Your aura is like, off the charts, crazy evil."

"My aura?" Duncan snapped, "You need to spend less time with your hippie girlfriend."

"You leave Bridge out of this, bro, or I'll have to swing at you and I'm not looking to die tonight."

Despite himself, Duncan grinned a little. Geoff and Bridgette were a really solid couple. Also he liked the ego boost. Geoff was pretty built but Duncan was positive he could take him in a fight; and both boys knew it.

"I'm sorry, man," Duncan shut his laptop, "It's that stupid chick. She's driving me crazy."

"Oh, we know," Geoff leaned back, "What is it about this chick that's got you so torqued? I've never seen you act like this before."

"I have no goddamn idea," Duncan grunted, "I just can't stop thinking about her. Everyday I hope she comes in. I look forward to Monday like no rational working adult should."

"Do you get all stupid when she comes around?"

"Nah, man," Duncan grinned remembering how big an idiot Geoff made of himself trying to woo Bridgette, "I'm smooth, unlike you. But she's gotten into my head like no other girl! And god she's gorgeous."

Geoff perked his ears,

"Gorgeous?"

"Yeah, dude," Duncan's eyes glazed over a little, "She's got this freakin' hot cinnamon skin and her hair is seriously always perfect and the freckles on her nose you have to get close to see and her body is all types of bangin'."

Geoff started laughing. Duncan was irritated,

"What?"

"You have never in your life described a chick that way," Geoff grinned, "You're in love, dude. That's why you're so pissed off."

Duncan had never thought about it being love.

* * *

Duncan closed up the shop alone that night. His anger had cooled after his talk with Geoff. He was mostly in quiet contemplation the rest of the day. He sent Gwen and Trent home early, hopefully to a date with each other. He smirked, they were so in love it ridiculous. Gwen with her goth vibe and the pretty boy musician. Both were perfect for each other; and perfectly suited to working in a punk rock coffee shop.

People often didn't peg Duncan as a 'thinker' but they were wrong. He was constantly thinking. He was a master manipulator going back well into his teen years. That's how he got into so much trouble. A general lack of respect for rules and a penchant for chaos can get you into some pretty sticky situations.

Today was one of the days when Duncan really fell back to his own thoughts. Did he really love her? Sure he was infatuated, obsessed even, but love? He still needed more time to think it over.

He locked the doors and shut down all but the security lights.

He turned around to gather his things when there was a knock on the door. He turned around, ready to tell whoever was there to fuck off because they were closed.

There was his Princess.

She looked different than normal. She looked lost, tear streaks down her face, cold. Duncan leapt up to open the door and usher her in.

"Princess what's-" she fell into him. She pressed against his chest and he wrapped himself around her. He let her cry into him when he rubbed her back and stroked her hair.

He found himself getting more and more angry. Who did this to her? What was wrong? Duncan was not afraid of knocking some one's teeth out. He'd cleaned his act up for the most part, but the old Duncan-the one who would break your legs if you crossed him-was still there, dormant. The thoughts just made him hold her tighter.

"My divorce is final."

He froze, in shock.

Courtney pulled back to look up at him. She wiped her eyes and sniffled,

"I wasn't lying when I said I was stupid in love."

"Divorce?' Duncan couldn't help himself. She was so young!

"Remember my ex I was talking about? He's my ex husband."

"Oh Princess," Duncan held her tighter to him.

"I h-have t-to-" she was sniffling at this point, "see h-him at work t-tomorrow and"

"Shhh," Duncan stroked her hair, "Shh, darlin', it's okay. Just breath."

"I-I-"

"Shhhh," Duncan cut her off firmly, "You can tell me all about it later but right now, sweetheart, I need you to breath."

She continued to sob into him for a good few minutes, but eventually, her breathing started to even out and she was relegated to quietly sniffling into him.

"There we go, Princess," Duncan pulsed his hug tighter, "That's a bit more like it."

He pulled back and tilted her chin up so he could see her face. HIs jaw clenched. She looked up at him with the most excruciating despair. He was going to kill him. He took a breath,

"First things first, where does he live? I'm going to rip his eyes out."

"He's at o-our h-house," that sentence set Courtney off again into tears.

His eyes widened. So she hadn't moved out yet?

"Princess, do you need somewhere to stay tonight?"

She nodded furiously against his chest.

He smiled faintly despite everything. He picked her up,

"C'mon, Princess, your knight's going to take you to his castle."


	5. Chapter 5

**SLF:** Hi guys! I hoped you've enjoyed my little detours into one shots and 'Drag Me Down' and not hated me for them. But never fear! I still love this sweet fluff fluff so I'll definitely keep updating. Also, I see a lot of 'messy' Duncans. In my headcanon, Duncan is very neat. There's a whole episode about how the guys get on Harold for leaving dirty underwear out. Sorry for the late updates, doing nine performances and four different shows a week is rough goings for free time. Here is the latest chapter!

* * *

Duncan fidgeted nervously as he walked her into his home. She reached for his hand on the way out of his car and she hadn't let go since. He held her firmly.

"Well," he said, "here we are."

He ushered her fragile form into his living room. It was a neat, though sparse, space. He had never really been messy, even as a child. It just wasn't a part of his makeup. Besides, sloppy criminals get caught. He learned at least that much from his cop family. He was never sloppy.

He led her to his couch and sat her down,

"I'll be right back."

Courtney nodded slowly and curled up next to the armrest.

Duncan walked into his kitchen and quickly made up a batch of hot chocolate. He was sure to put double the amount of marshmallows in. He wasn't sure why, but he had the feeling his princess was a marshmallow girl. Bringing the steaming mugs out to the living room, he handed one to Courtney and sat down beside her.

"Thanks," came her quiet reply.

"No problem," Duncan rubbed his hands together. He wasn't really sure what to do, "Do you want to talk about it?"

"This is silly. I barely know you," Courtney looked at him, "I'm so sorry to have intruded like this. I have friends I can-"

"Princess, you're staying here," Duncan cut her off, "And I'm a friend. We have a coffee date every week."

Courtney gave him a small smile,

"You're sure it's okay?"

"Princess," Duncan gave a wolfish grin, "I've been trying to get you to come over for a month now."

She blushed and sipped her hot chocolate,

"Why do I have so many marshmallows?"

"Do you like it?"

"Yes. But how do you know all these things about me?"

Duncan shrugged,

"I pay attention."

Immediately, he could see tears well up in Courtney's eyes,

"Woah, woah! What did I say?"

"It's just," a single tear escaped, "It's just that you and I only see each other at your business and you know me better than he did."

Duncan didn't need to ask who the 'he' in this situation was.

"It's okay, Princess. If it makes you feel better, I'm just an obsessive type of person. I get crazy jealous, watch the same stuff over and over. Hell, I've had the same CD in my car for basically a year now."

"I barely watch TV or listen to music," Courtney mused, "I'm not very good at relaxing."

"Well tonight you're going to practice," Duncan said firmly, "We should watch something funny. Not a lot of substance and zero romance."

"Duncan," Courtney gave a small laugh, "I have to work in the morning."

"Nope," He plucked her cell phone off the table, "What's your passcode?"

"What? Give that back!"

"What's your passcode?"

"6632."

He typed it in swiftly, opened her contacts, and found 'Work.' He pressed the call button.

"Duncan!" Courtney hissed, "What are you doing?"

"Hi, this is Dr. Malone at the Urgent Care on fourth. Yes, unfortunately," he paused, he didn't actually know her last name, "...Ms. Courtney is ordered to be on strict bed rest for at least tomorrow and possibly the upcoming week. She is on watch for possible stress-related ulcer. I'm afraid her body can't handle going into work tomorrow. Thank you."

Duncan hung up the phone and handed it back to her, smirking at her slack jaw,

"What? No more work."

"It's a little scary how good of a liar you are," Courtney laughed.

"I told you I was a criminal, sweetheart," Duncan winked, "I learned a few things."

"Why an ulcer?"

"Because you probably are at risk! I need you to relax a little bit."

"Okay, okay," Courtney picked her hot chocolate back up, "What do you want to watch?"

* * *

Duncan took a sidelong glance at her. He figured she'd be like the typical girl and pass out halfway through due to emotional exhaustion. But Courtney was made of stronger stuff. He was glad to see that she was occasionally laughing at the movie and slowly loosening up.

As the credits rolled, he turned the movie off.

"What're we doing about sleeping arrangements?" Courtney yawned.

"Well you're taking my bed."

"What? Oh no, I couldn't do that."

"You have to," Duncan replied, "My mama would smack me six ways to Sunday if she ever caught wind of it."

"Alright," Courtney stood up, "So...take me there?"

Duncan smirked and led her up the stairs to his bedroom,

"You've got a bathroom right here if you need anything in the middle of the night."

"Where are you sleeping?"

The question was quiet, almost shy. It caught him off guard.

"The couch?"

"Oh okay."

He sat down next to her,

"Hey, are you really-"

He was cut off by her lips mashing into his with the force of a sledgehammer. He felt like he had been struck by lightning. He was on fire. He returned the feverish kiss with all the pent up passion from months of pining. God, it felt good. She pushed him down with a surprising strength and straddled him; their lips never moving apart. He groaned against her lips as he felt her so close to him. He nipped at her, which induced a mewling sound he immediately wanted to hear every day for the rest of his life.

She went to move her hands up his shirt and as soon as her skin came in contact with his, he snapped back to reality. She was upset. She was heartbroken. This was wrong. He was taking advantage of her. He grabbed her wrists gently and pushed himself up, breaking the kiss.

"What-"

"Listen, Princes, Courtney," she was sitting in his lap now, the two holding hands, "I've been wanting to kiss you like that for forever. But it's not right."

She pulled away from him angrily,

"What does that mean?"

"It means you're sad. You're upset. Even a red blooded male like me can't take advantage of that."

She was silent.

"Courtney," he reached again for her hand. She let him, "I want you so badly. But I want you the right way. Not just incredibly hot rebound sex."

He winked and she snorted a laugh.

"Now, you need to get some rest," he started to stand up but he felt her hand grip him harder.

"Don't leave me alone tonight?"

He softened at her face,

"Sure, Princess."

He let her pull him down and wrap around him. It was going to take all his willpower to not reciprocate. But he'd do it for her.


	6. Chapter 6

**SLF:** Hey guys! You are the most patient fans ever and I so appreciate you putting up with my update fails. Work is absolutely crazy right now. I'm a wreck. And my dumb butt decided to have three stories going at once. Enjoy this! I hope it was worth the wait :)

* * *

Duncan woke up softly, his eyes adjusting to the dimly lit room. He very suddenly became aware of the small woman he was wrapped around. The previous night came flooding back.

She moaned slightly and snuggled up closer against him. Duncan smiled faintly and held her tighter. He felt very protective of her in this moment. As though the entire world was the enemy and Duncan was her warrior. He smirked, the Princess's knight. He liked the sound of that, the feeling of that.

He glanced at his clock, 6:45 AM. He had already shot Gwen a text that he wouldn't be in tomorrow so he lightly kissed Courtney's cheek and settled back in to sleep.

* * *

When he next awoke, Courtney was gone. He jerked up as soon as this realization hit. He flew out of bed.

"Courtney?"

"I'm downstairs!" Came her reply from the kitchen.

His entire body relaxed. She was still here, everything was fine. He paused in the bathroom to double check his reflection and then he mosied down the stairs.

Reaching the living room, he became aware that she was in the kitchen.

"What you got there, Princess?"

The sight before him made his pants tight. He swallowed thickly. Courtney was standing over his stove in a pair of shorts and a tshirt he had let her borrow the evening before. Her hair was damp indicating that she had been naked in his shower; a thought which pleased Duncan to no end. She was clearly making some delicious something based on the smell.

"Morning!" She smiled cheerfully, blissfully unaware of the thoughts going through Duncan's head at the moment, "I hope you don't mind. I was just making us some eggs. I was going to make pancakes but I didn't see any batter."

"I'm not a morning sweets person," Duncan shrugged pulling out a chair from the kitchen table, "Eggs are perfect."

Courtney's face lit up and Duncan almost swore. He was not awake enough for her to be this gorgeous, "Good! I'm just about done."

Once she had plated the food they sat down at the table.

"What're are your plans today?"

Courtney paused,

"I have no idea. It's been a long time since I didn't have my day planned out."

"Well this'll be good for you, then," Duncan grinned, "What're you feeling? In or out?"

"Excuse me?"

"Do you want to make this a lazy pajama day or go out and do something?"

"Hmmm," Courtney chewed slowly, "Out!"

"Looks like I'm taking you on a date, then."

Courtney blushed immediately,

"Oh you don't have to-"

"It's my treat. And if you say no I'll cry all day, darlin'."

Courtney laughed,

"Fine. But I get to pick where we're going!"

"I'll meet you halfway, you can pick the first location but after that it's in my hands."

"The zoo!"

Duncan blinked, he hadn't expected her to come up with an answer so quickly.

"Alright then," he smiled, "the zoo it is!"

He raised an eyebrow,

"Um, you gonna wear that?"

"Oh."

Courtney looked down at her apparel. Her face began to fall. Duncan immediately realized the problem.

"I'll go get it for you. You don't have to come."

"You wouldn't know where anything is," Courtney sighed, "He won't be there anyway. He'll be at work."

"Are you sure?"

Silence.

Then,

"Yeah. Let's finish eating first though."

* * *

Duncan pulled up the driveway and gave a low whistle,

"Damn."

Courtney's house was maybe triple the size of his own. It was beautifully landscaped-Courtney's own doing he was positive-and had such a sense of serenity. It was a shame this place now caused her pain.

He parked and the two got out of the car. Reaching the front door, Courtney took a deep breath and unlocked the door.

"You don't have to come in, you can wait in the car if you want."

"It's your choice, babe," Duncan shrugged.

"Just wait for me in the foyer?"

"You have a foyer?"

"Shut up," she laughed closing the door behind them, "I'll be right down."

"Why don't you make yourself a bag for the next week or so?"

Courtney blushed and stammered,

"Um, well, uh-"

"You don't have to stay with me, dummy," he laughed, "But you probably won't want to come back for at least a week."

Courtney nodded as she raced up the stairs. He looked around, it was a sparsely decorated home, but tasteful. Nothing out of place, almost clinical. Nothing like the bright garden outside. He snooped for family photos but found only one.

"So that's him," he scoffed, "He looks like a douchebag."

And he did. He was dressed in Ralph Lauren and had the haircut of a seedy lawyer-which fit him perfectly.

Duncan slipped his hands in his pockets. He did well for himself but, damn. This was old money. The place reeked of it. He wondered if any of it came from Courtney. He and old money didn't get on well. When he was younger he purposefully sought out the estates. They were surprisingly easy to break into. He was just recalling a particularly interesting case when Courtney appeared at the top of the stairs.

She was dressed very simply in khakis and a fitted tshirt. With her she had a small suitcase that he assumed was her week's provisions.

"You ready to go?"

"Yeah, I think so."

Duncan took the suitcase from her and they exited the house. He loaded it into the car as she locked the door. Once they were both seated he grabbed her hand,

"Off to the zoo it is!"

She smiled up at him,

"Hey, Duncan?"

"What's up?" He had begun driving.

"Thank you."

"Of course."

"No really, I-"

Courtney's phone began to ring. A simple, preloaded ringtone. She pulled it out of her bag and stopped cold.

"It's him."


End file.
